


Кто знает лучше

by yolo_jackie



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганзель знает, что лицо Гретель приобретает особое выражение, когда она собирается атаковать. Гретель за версту чует, когда Ганзель врёт или пытается провернуть какой-нибудь обманный маневр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто знает лучше

Свой первый опыт кройки и шитья Гретель получает в подростковом возрасте — намного позже, чем любая другая девчонка, — и вместо льняных тканей её полотном становится кожа Ганзеля. Он не издает ни звука, пока она обрабатывает и зашивает рану, как умеет, хотя вроде как должен ругаться во весь голос. Такие дела — иногда Ганзелю нравится любой ценой делать то, чего от него не ждут.

Драться Гретель учится тоже вместе с Ганзелем в качестве пособия: коронный удар головой она перенимает именно от него. Бесконечные спарринги между охотами — один из способов коротать время и сбрасывать напряжение, они долго кружат друг вокруг друга во время драки, словно присматриваясь, пытаясь просчитать, но дело не в этом: им не надо присматриваться и просчитывать, они знают друг друга наизусть. Ганзель знает, что лицо Гретель приобретает особое выражение, когда она собирается атаковать. Гретель за версту чует, когда Ганзель врёт или пытается провернуть какой-нибудь обманный маневр.

Гретель знает, что у Ганзеля сладкая кровь, и перед приступом у него подкашиваются колени и появляется такая слабость в руках, что он почти не способен держать пушку. Гретель знает, что он до сих пор предпочитает немного пересаливать все блюда — будто пытаясь перебить приторный фантомный вкус конфет во рту. 

Именно Ганзель устанавливает правила между ними: "мы не говорим о родителях" яркий тому пример, но кроме него есть множество других. Они никогда не разделяются, если это не запланировано заранее и никогда не берут разные комнаты на постоялых дворах, и плевать, что о них подумают или скажут. Ганзель всегда сначала проверяет окна перед сном и спит на полу, между Гретель и дверью, охраняя сестру, словно верный сторожевой пёс.

То, что Гретель вполне успешно может за себя постоять, отнюдь не значит, что Ганзель не готов снести пару голов, если кто-то окажется достаточно глуп, чтобы её обидеть. Когда он находит её в старой заброшенной хижине, которая оказывается их давно забытым домом, Ганзель знает: пока его не было рядом, она в лесу захлёбывалась собственной кровью и ела влажную рыхлую землю комьями. Ганзель жалеет, что не может обратиться к искусству некромантии и воскресить ублюдков лишь с одной целью — чтобы убить их самому.

— Эй, всё нормально, — Гретель легко проводит ладонью по его затылку. Ганзель внимательно всматривается в её лицо: не одна Гретель способна вычислить ложь.

Они покидают Аусбург не одни, а с компанией, и это непривычно, потому что раньше они были вдвоем против всех, а теперь Ганзелю приходится присматривать еще и за восторженным мальчишкой и совсем немного, краем глаза, за Эдвардом, пусть Ганзель и тайно уверен, что тролль не нуждается в его защите.

Ганзель всё еще спит на полу возле постели Гретель, и она, бывает, разговаривает во сне — бормочет что-то на грани слышимости, — и для Ганзеля, который обычно спит крепко, но чутко, это знак, что всё в порядке. Иногда, когда Гретель не спится, она ощутимо пинает брата босыми ногами, чтобы тот проснулся, и Ганзель всегда смешно вскидывается, сжимая в руке нож.  
— Я убью тебя, — ворчливо обещает он каждый раз, с облегчением откладывая нож в сторону, и каждый же раз безбожно врёт. Ганзель стаскивает Гретель на пол за лодыжку и довольно ухмыляется, когда она глухо приземляется на задницу рядом с ним. Они долго молчат, потому что говорить совершенно не обязательно: молчание — это не только золото, это еще и уют и понимание. Ганзель отстраненно думает о том, что стоило бы попросить сестру заговорить ему пару пушек, когда Гретель, будто прочитав его мысли, говорит:  
— Я хочу попробовать освятить твое ружье.  
Это не утверждение, не постановление перед фактом, как могло бы показаться со стороны: на самом деле Гретель спрашивает разрешения, зная, насколько трепетно Ганзель относится к своему оружию.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается он, пряча улыбку.

Ганзель отдал свое сердце ведьме и не жалеет об этом ни секунды.


End file.
